Crossing Dimensions
by 1412PhantomWriter27
Summary: Naru has just lost everyone she has cared about, all of her friends died during the war, the land is desolate, they won the war but she is alone. Kurama offers her to go to another dimension where the same events will occur and can help her counterpart get through each trail. She takes the offer and lands in the middle of the Hokage's office with Team 7 reporting in from the Wave.
1. Prolgue

**Crossing Dimensions**

 **Summary:** Naru has just lost everyone she has cared about, all of her friends died during the war, the land is desolate, they won the war but she is alone. Kurama offers her to go to another dimension where the same events will occur and can help her counterpart get through each trail. She takes the offer and lands in the middle of the Hokage's office with Team 7 reporting in from the Wave Mission.

Pairing: Female NaruxKakashi, (male) NaruHina, SasuSaku

Ages:

Naru-20

Kakashi-24 (made Kakashi a little younger so the age difference between Naru and him isn't a lot)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke-13

"Normal Talking"

" **Biju Talking"**

" _ **Biju Thinking/**_ _Thoughts"_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tears ran down her face as she buried the last of her friends, for years they fought this war and finally won, but the cost was too high. At the age of 20, Uzumaki Naru looked at the graves before her and thought that there was no hope for this world any more.

Madara had hunted down everyone, civilians and ninjas, she was the last one. She watched her friends and allies die one by one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice invading her mind.

" **Oi, kit. I think I may have an idea, it won't bring back your loved ones but I can send you to another dimension similar to this one. We can help them get through everything you went through and you can help save that one from destruction. What do you say?"** Kurama was hoping she would say yes, he hated seeing the only person he came to respect in such a state.

Naru's eyes lit up with some hope and determination. "Okay, Kurama, what do we do?"

It took several weeks to get the supplies they needed, but they had all the time in the world right now.

In a field outside what used to be The Hidden Leaf Village, she drew a large seal in the middle.

"Hey, Kurama?"

" **Yes, kit?"**

"How much chakra is this going to take and where and when exactly are we going?"

" **Well it should take up all of your chakra, but I'm going to be putting about 7 tails into it, so it would only take half of your chakra. And as for the when and where, that's a bit of a surprise. Oh and kit when you get there I won't be awake for about a week, so be careful with how you handle our counterparts, okay?"**

"Alright Kurama, so let's get this show on the road. I'm all set."

Kurama grunted and began to pump chakra into the seal while Naru did the hand signs, when she was done, the seal activated and her world became white.

 **-Hokage's office in another dimension—**

Team 7 had just came back from the Wave Mission and are meeting with the Hokage at the moment.

"I take that not everything went as planned, Kakashi?"

"Little bumps and bruises here and there but otherwise we are all fine, and the mission was a success."

"A very well, you will be paid for an A-ranked mission, you will have a 3 days' rest before continuing with any mission. That is all you are dismissed." They started to leave, except Naruto he stayed.

"Hey, Jiji can we go out for ramen later?!" The Sandiame looked up from his paperwork to see Naruto's lighting up with hope.

"Naruto-baka you can't call the Hokage an old man and if wants to go out for some ramen." Sakura hit Naruto over the head causing him to rub the back of his head.

The Sandiame chuckled, "It's quite alright, I've known Naruto for a long time I don't mind it. Naruto how about we go around 7 that should give me enough time to finish this stack of paperwork, okay?"

"Yatta! Alright jiji, I'll come by 7 and then we can go." Naruto jumped into the air and was starting to head out with Team 7 following behind when a blinding white light enveloped the room.

Anbu, Team 7 and the Hokage were immediately on guard thinking it was an attack. When the light faded in the middle of the room was a young women around 20. She had blonde hair, a sun-kissed tan, a very generous body, sky blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of her cheek.

No one moved. The woman looked around the room seeing team 7, and Anbu with their weapons pointing at her. She opened her mouth and the look of relief came onto her face.

"It worked, it actually worked." Her soft voice penetrated through the air, though a bit hoarse, it sounded like a melody flowing through the air.

"Who are you? And do you mean it worked?" The Sandiame finally spoke up, shaking off the shock of how she appeared. He signaled the Anbu to stand by seeing as he didn't sense anything from her other than relief and a deep grief.

She finally turned around to the Sandiame and tears sprung up in her eyes but not falling, "Jiji?"

The Sandiame was a bit shocked now getting a good look at her, she looked like an older female version of Naruto or when he used his Sexy No Justu. With more force this time he questioned the young woman in front of him, "Who are you?"

She wiped her tears, before looking back to where Naruto is, she answered, "I am Uzumaki Naru."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" _I am Uzumaki Naru."_

Silence was met in the office no one move and no one spoke.

She looked to the Sandiame and spoke, "If you want me to answer your questions, then those two are to leave," pointing to Sakura and Sasuke "and they are not to know of anything I say right now, and get Inoichi and Shikaku."

The Sandiame looked at her for a long time before he sent his Anbu to retrieve the two.

"Sasuke, Sakura out, now." Kakashi's voice was serious, and followed what the Sandiame was doing as well.

"What?! Kakashi-sensei why can't we know?" Sakura eyed both blondes seeing the resemblance was uncanny. She was pushed out with Sasuke before she had gotten her answer.

5 minutes later the two men came in through the door, and the Anbu were signaled to leave the room.

Naru had taken a seat on the couch right next the window looking out onto the village, she turned the two men and pulled out several tags. She stuck them onto the walls before they activated glowing an eerie purple.

She turned to the others with a sorry expression, "Sorry, I don't trust any seals other than those made by me, my godfather, or my sensei." She looked to the Sandiame, who had his eyebrow raised, "Don't worry they are only silencing seals, so no can listen in or even see into this room."

She cleared her throat, "Let's see where I should start? Hmm, to hell with it I've never been good at explaining things that are this complicated so I'm just going to go out and say it. I am Uzumaki Naru, I am not your version of Naruto but of another dimension; one where instead of being born a boy I was born a girl. My dimension was destroyed, I came to this one because it's a parallel to mine, so everything that happened in mine will happen here as well. I came to help." The determination in her voice was clear but what she said shocked everyone.

"That's just crazy!" exclaimed Naruto, "How do we know you're not lying?"

She turned to him, "Because I'm here to stop everyone from dying again." The sharpness in her voice made everyone flinch back and have a sense of foreshadowing.

"She's not lying." Inoichi announced.

"Well then, where or when should I start to explain?" She wondered out loud.

"How about you begin that you prove that you are indeed who you said you are." The Sandiame's voice was calm.

Naru lifted up her shirt and channeled chakra to make the 8 trigram seal appear on her stomach, all the adults gasped. Naru looked to Kakashi and told him to come closer, "Check to see if this is not the same exact seal that your sensei used to seal the Kyuubi all those years ago, hell check the demonic chakra that is in there."

Kakashi did and was shocked by the results, he turned to the others and nodded.

"Alright, Naru you have our attention." He motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, "First things, first tell me have you two gone on the mission to the Wave yet?"

Kakashi and Naruto nodded, "Damn, I was too late to save Haku and Zabuza, they would have been great allies if they had returned to Kiri. Their Civil War should be over which means that Mei is the new Mizukage. Zabuza and Mei were lovers once before but he left when he failed his assassination on the old Mizukage."

Sarutobi was shocked at what she had just said, they had just received word that the war was over and that they had a new kage, but no identification.

"Wait, how did you know of Haku's name?" Naruto asked her.

She turned to him with an amused expression, "Well Naruto, I did just say that I am you from another dimension and a parallel one at that, which means everything you have been through I went through the same thing. I met Haku in the field at the Wave mission, after training most of the night to complete the tree climbing exercise. He told me about how he was collecting herds for his precious person and I didn't know he was a guy until he said it out loud when he was leaving." The look on her younger counterpart's face was priceless, clearly he hadn't told anyone how he had met Haku before.

The others in the room were chucking hearing the details of the mission that wasn't even on the report or was known to anyone but Haku and Naruto.

"Now then jiji," she turned to the old man, "I'm telling him of his heritage, now. To hell with the council they don't know and I know that it is much better if he knew the full story and not just part of it."

The Sandiame sighed, nodding his head. He saw the seriousness in her eyes that made him flinch knowing that even though Naruto's parents didn't want him to know until he was at least a chuunin.

"Naruto come here." She ordered him and he obeyed. "Sit, this is going to take a while, oh and you will all be learning the truth of that night all those years ago. This is important for the rest of you too, so pay attention because there are some things you don't know yet." He warily sat down next to her on the couch a bit curious to know who his parents where. She had looked to the others at the last part to see them nod their heads and turned back to Naruto.

"Now what exactly do you know about what happened 13 years ago."

"I know that I am the container of the Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage died sealing the fox into me, I know that I am not the Kyuubi just it's jailer." Naru nodded her head.

"Well Naruto do you know why out of every child that was born that night you were the one chosen?" Shaking his head, she continued, "It's because of your blood, and who your parents were."

"Now the Uzumaki clan was known for their longevity, fuuninin, and kenjustu. They were destroyed during the Third Shinobi War, but a couple Uzumakis did survive and are scattered throughout the 5 Great Nations and let me tell you this right now there is only 3. You, a male older than both of you and a girl around you age. Now the Uzumaki were the only ones who could contain the Kyuubi's chakra in their bodies and not die after the biju is removed. The first was Mito, the first Hokage's wife, the second was Kushina your mother and you are the third container of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Your mother went into labor that day, she was at her weakest after giving birth to you and someone had taken the chance to attack at that moment, while the Yondaime was holding the seal together when he came and took you. He threatened them to release the Kyuubi, but the Yondaime rescued you and the masked man ripped the Kyuubi from its seal and was controlling it."

"Wait, how is that possible? The only person that was ever able to control the Kyuubi was Madara Uchiha." Shikaku looked to the young woman.

She looked at them while sitting herself right next to her counterpart and sighed, "And he is the only one. Madara Uchiha is still alive and is gathering all the jinjurikis to extract their biju and make them into the Jubi, which the Sixth Sage Path had made into the beasts to prevent the Jubi from ever reviving. Madara wants to rule the world and by that I mean he wants to destroy the very ground we stand on."

"How is it possible for him to be alive?" The Sandiame was the one who asked this time.

Sorrow entered her eyes and turned to Kakashi, "He was using something to keep him alive all this time but near the end of the Third Shinobi War, he found a body underneath a pile of rocks he transferred his soul into that body and repaired it. The body he is using is that of Obitio Uchiha and no it's not some kind of genjustu, Madara is using his body to take over the world."

Kakashi looked shocked at the new revelation that his dead teammate's body is being used like that. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever faced him.

Naru got off the couch and walked to Kakashi, she brought him into a hug and whispered into his ears "I know how painful it must be to know this, but you need to be strong. You can honor his memory by helping us to get the bastard out of his body to finally be put to rest."

Kakashi stiffened when he felt warm arms wrap around him, but relaxed a bit before nodding; he looked at her figure walking back to sit next to his student.

"Well, now continuing where I left off…"

"You were saying how the Kyuubi was under the control of Madara." Naruto answered.

"Thank you," ruffling his hair a bit, "The Yondaime was able to break the Kyuubi's control but by then he was too enraged to stop tearing through the village, that's when he took you, Naruto, to seal the Kyuubi into you. Now as the Yondaime he couldn't ask anyone else in the village to sacrifice their own child, if he couldn't sacrifice his own. He knew Kushina wouldn't make it if the biju was resealed in her again so he did the next best thing. He sealed the Kyuubi into his own child, your parents died protecting you. Kushina wouldn't sit back and rest after 20 hours of labor, she held the Kyuubi back while your dad sealed half of the chakra into you and the other half into himself and taking it into the Shinigami's stomach. They died protecting you when one of the Kyuubi's claws was about to impale you."

She looked at Naruto who was shocked at what she had just said.

"So you mean to tell me that, my father, the Yondiame, used me to seal the Kyuubi?" Naru nodded, Naruto looked to his sensei and his jiji who also confirmed it for him. Naruto felt betrayed that jiji and his sensei had kept it from him, but did that mean his parents didn't love. All different types of emotions were going through his mind making him not able to think straight.

Naru stood up in front of him, did the unexpected and slapped him, she glared straight into his eyes before opening her mouth.

"Now listen hear Uzumaki Naruto do not think for one second that our mother and father didn't love us. They loved us with all their hearts, their only regret is that they ever had was not seeing us grow up into who we are today. They are proud of who we've become and they will always be watching us no matter where they are."

Naruto's had begun to tear up before, she had dragged him into a hug and soothing him with words. The others took a moment of silence for their fallen friends that day, and waited for Naruto to calm down a bit.

Naru pulled back from the hug and sat next to Naruto in a one arm hug, "Now onto future events, the Chuunin Exams are coming up within the next month or so correct?"

"Yes, it will be begin in 2 months' time, actually." The Sandiame answered.

"Awesome, Kakashi-sensei, well my Kakashi had signed us up for the exams as well. That's when everything starts, during the second part of the exam a Snake came to visit my Uchiha-teme and gave a hickie. The damn pedophile, anyways Sasuke later defects from the village because of the Cursed Seal messing with his mind. Jiraiya and I were sent out a week after trying to retrieve him, to seek out Tsunade-baachan, to be the Godaime, soon after she did Jiraiya took me for 3 years to train. When we come back the Akatsuki make their move to restart collecting all of the jinjurikis, during those 3 years they had only captured the 2 tails, 4 through 6 and they had also had just attack Ichibi." She had a nostalgic look on her face.

"They had also killed Asuma, whom we will save this time and I will give you all the information about them. Oh and Jiji when I think it's time for a certain Weasel to come home and tell his little brother the truth, and tell him his friend can come too." All the older ninja were shocked at her words, the Sandiame especially because she had known the truth behind that day and the others were shocked that she had mentioned Itachi, the man who murdered his entire clan except his little brother.

"Now then I think that is enough for tonight. Naru we need a background for you." The Sandiame finally leaned back into chair. He had a tired expression that made him look older than what he already was.

Naru nodded opened up her coat she had on, inside they all saw different seals each for something different. Naru unsealed one that popped out some papers and gave them to the Old Man.

He looked through them seeing as they are all legit records of her birth along with rank of Jounin, a list of skills and where she has been the past 12 years, it also said that she was Naruto's older sister by 7 years and had been sent to another relative. She also had the other half of the Kyuubi sealed inside her.

Naru looked over to him and said, "The reason why I put on there that I had the other half sealed into me is a way to explain when I use his chakra. Oh and I'm also friends with him, and we are partners if it weren't for him I would have died a long time ago."

She turned to Naruto, "Naruto I'm going to be helping you train to actually fight the fox and gain his respect before befriending him. And shut up in there, you know this entire time you're grumbling isn't helping at all and once he wakes up sometime next week we will be having a talk." She said with some venom in her voice making the four grown men look at her as if she was crazy.

"Um, Naru who are you talking to?" Kakashi was hesitant since he knew no one was grumbling during the entire talk.

She turned to him with an annoyed expression, "His stupid, overgrown, furball has been complaining the entire time saying that he would never work with such pitiful, furless creatures." Pointing towards Naruto's seal.

"Yes, we can both hear him mentally since technically we are both the same yet totally different people. He just doesn't believe me yet, now I heard something about ramen earlier and I need a place to stay for the night before me and Naruto move into our parent's house tomorrow."

The Sandiame chuckled when he heard her say she wanted ramen and nodded. She disabled the seals and opened the door, she grabbed Naruto and Kakashi dragging them out of the room to her favorite ramen stand.

"Come on Kashi-sensei you're paying for my meal and don't worry I won't go more than 12 bowls the same with Naruto. I would cook but I'm too tired to cook something and I haven't had ramen in years." Ignoring the protests that came with it.

The other three men in the room, were thinking of the information she had given them, and had decided that was enough for the night and went home.

It was the first night that Naru felt safe that she was home, and the future wasn't as dark as it used to be.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next 3 days for Naru and Naruto were all about settling into their new house and getting to know one another, even though they are the same people they still had their differences.

On the 3 day after Naru had come to the dimension, Naruto had to meet up with his team and she had a meeting with the council to confirm everything on her 'fake' records.

 **-In the council room-**

"Now I called you here today to introduce you to Uzumaki Naru, she has been away for the last 13 years because she was sent to live with a relative while her little brother had stayed here as an orphan, whom you all know as Uzumaki Naruto."

"That demon has family?" An ignorant civilian council member said aloud.

The KI that filled the room was enough to make all the ninja in the room nervous. A figure stepped out of the shadows with cold blue eyes glaring, they had felt as if they could see your soul.

"Ah, Naru perfect timing, you may introduce yourself." The Sandiame had ignored the KI she had unleashed in the room.

"With pleasure Sandiame, I am Uzumaki Naru. I am the other container of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

The protests of the civilian members were immediate saying that there was only one demon container.

"Lies, that demon brat is the only-"

"How can there be two of them—"

"They both should be executed—"

Naru had enough of the ignorant fools and sent out another wave of KI, it shut them up quickly.

"Now that I have your attention, I will explain. The Kyuubi's chakra could not all be sealed within my little brother so I offered myself to seal the other half into me. I have complete control of it and I will say this once and only once."

She glared at them and with some KI and venom in her voice she spoke, "If any of you dare call me or my brother a demon one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you all, since you don't trust that your 'precious' Yondaime's ability to seal. I am NOT the Kyuubi and neither is Naruto we are its jailor and he is our prisoner, so if dare spout out shit like that then you are disgracing the Yondaime's sacrifice of sealing the Kyuubi." At that point almost all the civilian council members had paled at the amount of KI she was releasing, even some of the shinobi council had felt uncomfortable.

"Now let me tell you something else too, since I have heard of everything this village has done to him, if you had killed him then you would have released the Kyuubi and you would have killed the only bloodline that could hold the Kyuubi's chakra in them. Not to mention you all have disgraced the Yondaime already by ignoring his last wish that, Naruto was to be seen as a hero not the demon that you have been treating him as." The civilians flinched at her words, but did not say anything else.

"Now, that's settled," her mood had changed so fast some would think she was bi-polar, "I have the rank of a jounin and I will be helping out Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Gai's team throughout the next two months to prepare for the Chuunin Exams this year and I will also help Naruto control his side of the Kyuubi. Oh and Danzo don't even think about it or you will not be here much longer." With that she disappeared with a wind shunshin her out of the room.

The Sandiame looked back to his council who were had shocked expressions which amused him greatly.

 **-With Naru-**

'Only four more days or so until Kurama is awake. Ugh why do they get up so early I was in there for an hour and a half, it's not even 11 yet. Oh well, I'll go check up on Naruto's team, since I did threaten Kakashi with several new and different versions of the Icha series. I was surprised when I saw they were all different. Ah, the wonders of different dimensions.' Naru then tracked the location of the team and found them all very dirty and lying on the floor without the energy to move and glaring at Kakashi as if he would burst into flames or just drop dead.

'I guess he took the bait after all.' She had an evil smirk on her face that caused Kakashi to shudder and wonder if he should go into hiding right now.

"Hey guys, how's your training going." She had appeared right behind the three genin, making them all jump.

"Naru-nee, Kakashi-sensei is working us to the bone, I think we may have liked him better when he was lazy and he actually showed up early today nee-san." Naruto whispered 'early' as though it was taboo. She saw Sasuke and Sakura agree with him.

She smirked and said, "Well I guess, your sensei has taken the bait to train you guys well."

That caused them all to stare at her before Naruto exclaimed, "What have you done to sensei to actually have him start training us like this?!"

"Mm, well let's just say I promised him something which he agreed to, now since his warm is done. Now we can really start training, the Chuunin Exams that are 2 months away and I'm going to help Kakashi drag you all into the ground until you can't even feel the pain anymore."

The sadistic smile she had on, had the three running for their lives away from the two very sadistic people.

"Ma, ma, Naru that wasn't nice now we have to go get them." Kakashi looked up from his book to see bright mischievous eyes in front of him.

"Well Kakashi, I'm insulted that you would think so low of me, I set up a barrier before I showed up that has them to transport them to me when they touch it; which will be any second now."

 _POP. POP. POP_. The three genin appeared in front of her, causing their eyes to widen.

"Dobe, I thought you said we were going the right way!" Sasuke hissed to the orange jumpsuit.

"I did but we passed something there because there should be no way we aren't by the alleyways of the Konoha right now, so why did we end up back here?"

"Well Naruto-chan, since you asked, I put a barrier that will transport you three to me if you go out of range." Her smile widened when she saw all three begin to tremble.

"Now you three I want you to start the water walking exercise, before we continue. Water walking is the same as the tree walking exercise the only difference is that you must constantly be changing your output of chakra to stay on the water. And if it's too little then you will sink; too much and you won't even be touching the water with your feet." She had taken out several seals and activating them to turn them into a small lake that was within range.

"Right now all three of you begin and Sasuke you can't use Sharingan since I consider it cheating and don't think I won't temporarily seal them. Now get to work all of you, oh, Kakashi and I will be throwing rocks at you if you try to go on land or if you are going too slow." All three paled but didn't voice any complaints fearing the consequences.

She and Kakashi sat a good 5 ft. from the way throwing the rocks every once in a while when one of them would get too close to the edge.

"So, what's one your mind?" She looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"It's just so peaceful and full of life here, back where I was I hadn't any time to feel any nature or life, it was just so barren and everyone was gone. I just don't—"she chocked up a bit thinking of what happened to her world. She felt Kakashi pull her into a small hug to comfort her.

"Thanks Kashi." She mumbled before she pulled away with a small blush on her face.

"It's okay so why don't you tell me of the other dimension, I mean of the people that were there with you. How different were they from us?"

"Well everyone is just about the same, except for you. You were lazier there but then again I did give a reason not to just shrug off your duties." She let out a small smile when she saw the outraged look he gave her.

"Sakura and Sasuke somehow ended up together, Hinata never married, Tenten with Neji, and Lee was with some girl of that loved training as much as he, Shikamaru ended up with Temari, you'll meet her in the Exams, and Ino ended up with Sai, Kiba ended up with a girl from Cloud who is just as loud as him. Anko ended up with Chouji." She laughed seeing the incredulous look on Kakashi's face.

'She has such a cute laugh.' Kakashi's eyes widened at his thought, before asking about her.

"Ah well me and Gaara had a thing for a while but it didn't really work out, then it was me and Hinata, surprisingly, after that there was a couple of others but they never lasted long and then war had broken out, there was no time for romance for me. I never was interested in any that tried to court me, so yeah I was alone but I didn't really mind it. I mean I've been alone most of my life waiting for the right one doesn't matter to me how long or if I find him." She looked over to the lake and stared at it in deep thought.

'I wonder if I can cheer her up later.' He thought when the sound of his genin asking him something snapped them out his thoughts.

"Hey, sensei can we take a lunch break we are all hungry and it's past noon already?" Naruto had asked while the other two were just nodding their heads agreeing with him.

Naru stood up and announced that it was okay, they had two hours to go into the village and get something to eat and rest a bit before coming back for 3 more hours. All three groaned but complied not wanting to go against Naru. She let down the seals and they had left.

Naru turned to Kakashi, and helped him up. They walked to the village in silence, before Naru had broken the silence.

"Well where do you want to eat, I don't really remember which restaurants were good or not."

"Ah, well there is this great bbq place right down the road we can go to, they also have great sake."

"The sad thing about having big chakra reserves even with the Kyuubi, it's hard for me to get drunk. It takes a shit ton of alcohol just to get me tipsy, I have to go drinking with the foxes or toads to actually get drunk."

"Ma, well you can drink with no worry and for the taste of it, right?" She looked to him and nodded as they entered the bbq place and asked for a private room to eat in.

Naru stood up and put some silencing seals after the food had arrived, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow at her. She turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"Now on to business, I didn't say this to jiji the other day because I know that he wouldn't want to know too much of the future, especially his." She took a deep breath, before sitting across from Kakashi, "During the final part of the exams Orochimaru kills him, we were all busy with our own battles during the invasion and none of us could get through his barrier. Jiji summoned the Shinigami and took Orochimaru's arms with him, so he wouldn't be able to use anymore Justus."

"Why are you telling me this Naru? Why didn't you go to Shikaku instead?"

"I'm telling you because I trust you and you are the one I need in order to complete my plan. I need you to tell Jiraiya to stick to jiji during the exams, along with Tenzo. I can't tell him because I'm not going to appear in front of Orochimaru until the time is right and I can't do anything with Danzo's Root always following me and listening into my conversations."

"Wait wouldn't they know that we have seals up, then?"

"Nope~~! The beauty of being a seals master is that I made these into making anyone outside of this room hear what I want them to hear, and right now they think we are talking about the new Icha Tactics book that is going to be coming out next month." The grin on her face looked like Naruto's after he just did one his pranks, making Kakashi shiver at the victims that suffered at their pranks.

"Well, Naru I'm surprised that you actually want to be near those books, considering any that any woman who sees the book, looks at it in disgust or calls whoever reading it a pervert." Kakashi took a bite of the food before looking up to see her blank expression, he was a bit nervous at what she would do after the comment, but she just broke down laughing.

Naru laughed at Kakashi's comment and his bewildered face that was confused. Catching her breath she explained, "Well Kashi-kun, after Jiraiya died when I was 16, who do you think continued his work, and not even mentioning the fact that I wrote one while on the training trip I was on with him for 3 years." The shocked looked on his face made her break down laughing again.

"And my books sold even more than his, they more erotic, adventurous and they appealed to both sexes so anyone who read the book could be called a pervert. They even had begun to make a movie of the first book of the series that Jiraiya wrote." She saw the expression of awe on Kakashi's face.

"Naru, you are the most amazing woman I ever met, do you have any of your books on you right now?" He looked excited to see if she had any books of the series that would be from the future.

She blushed a bit at his complement before shaking it off, "I do actually. I have every single one of Jiraiya's books and mine as well, but there is no way I'm going to give them since they aren't out yet. You are going to have to wait a while before I show them to you, Jiraiya will be the first to see them and then you can have them; but you also have to properly train the three of them to get them."

Kakashi just stared at her, a bit depressed that he wouldn't get any of the books yet and at the fact the Jiraiya is going to die sometime in the future, but his determination grew at her challenge of training his genin to get the books. He nodded to her in agreement and she took down the seals signaling that the conversation is over. They finished eating and went back to torture the three genin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-4 days later—**

Kurama woke up still tired and a bit stiff from sleeping for so long. He looked around before remembering what had happened before he fell asleep. He got up and went deeper into his partner's mind to see the memories of the past week or so. He was proud at the way she handled the situation and loved the way she had tortured the other genins, and how well she messed with Danzo's agents.

He thought of a way to surprise her and tell her that he was awake, looking at what she will be doing today maybe he would do it when she meets up with team 7 so she could take Naruto with her and start working on him using his chakra and other areas he needs to improve in. With that he went back to his 'cage' and fell back asleep before she woke up.

Naru woke up at 6 to make breakfast, 'I wonder when Kurama is going to wake up? It's been a week and he said it would take that much time for him to recuperate, so sometime today or tomorrow he'll be waking up. I'll tell Kakashi, jiji and Naruto that we will be starting on that training soon.' She pulled out her thoughts and set the table before going to Naruto's room to wake him up.

"Naruto, wake up breakfast is on the table and I have some news for you." She heard him grumble from the other side of the door before she heard him fall onto the floor. She went back down and thought what training she would do with him to prepare.

Naruto came down 15 minutes later and they ate before starting to walk to the bridge.

"Ne, ne, nee-san what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, it's been about a week since I got here so soon he will be awake and we are going to start on our other training I told you about when we were cleaning this house."

"Really?! Oh this going to be so cool I'm going learn cool new ninjustus and get more powerful making me one step closer to my dream of being Hokage, dattebyo!" His excitement in his voice made her chuckle and remind her of how she used to be at that age.

"Naru-neesan, did you ever get to be Hokage where you were from?" He looked to her with an honest expression.

"Yes, I did actually, but it was during the war and I was about 18 when baa-chan had gotten badly hurt and the Shinobi Alliance chose me for the next Hokage, even all the other Kages agreed."

The rest of the walk was silent until they came up to the bridge with Sakura and Sasuke already there.

In the past week each day she was with a different team helping them out for the day, she didn't really train with team 7 though, Kakashi had been pushing them like no tomorrow. She hadn't really talk to the other two though some words of advice in their forms when sparring but otherwise she having Naruto improve on what he needed help on the most since most of his Academy days were sabotaged by the teachers there.

The only thing she was doing at the moment was making the genin teams stronger for the exams and only after the second exam will she actually start to help each of them to know what they need to do for the 3 years she is away helping Jiraiya train Naruto.

Sasuke saw Naruto and Naru come up to the bridge and waited in silence for Kakashi-sensei to show up. It was weird ever since she had shown up sensei had been pushing them to their limits, she was strong, very strong yet she only had paid attention to the dobe and almost none to him. She was a mystery to him, she appeared in the Hokage's office a week ago in a white light then had Sakura and I kicked out while the dobe and sensei had stayed inside. He didn't see Naruto or his 'sister' until 3 days later when they were doing the new training that sensei had us do.

She hadn't even given him a glance, which was strange since almost every woman in the village would always praise him, look his way or were fangirls, but she didn't even care. He thought that she was there to train him since she looked very powerful. The air around her felt like she demanded respect and you could feel how powerful she was. He was an Uchiha she should be helping him get stronger to get his revenge but she had barely even spoken a word to him, she was strange and he didn't know what to think about her.

Sakura looked at Naru, she didn't know what to think about Naruto's new sister, and all she knew was that she had appeared about a week ago after the reporting to the Hokage's office. After she had appeared everything changed, Kakashi-sensei was actually showing up early and training them into the ground and Naruto had somewhat changed over the week too. He was happier than she had ever seen him and he hadn't been asking her out for any dates either.

She was jealous of her because she had noticed that Sasuke had been paying attention to her and she didn't even care. She knew she was beautiful and a strong ninja. She had seen Ino the other day and it was like she was a completely different person, when she had asked what happened she had told her that Naru had talked some sense into her to focus on training. Sakura felt that sooner or later that Naru was going to be talking to her and Sasuke.

Kakashi arrived to the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura silently looking at Naru and Naruto who were sitting on the railing facing the water talking about something. He coughed into his hands which caused them to snap their attention to him.

"Well today we have a couple of D-rank missions and some light training after that, I think Naru-san here has something in store for you three throughout the day." Kakashi saw the confused faces on his genin faces.

"What Kakashi means it that over the next couple of days I'm going to be taking each of you out so I can train you for a while." Naru explained.

"Anyway so right now I'm going to take Sakura and Naruto to start with the missions today and Sasuke you are the lucky one to go first." Kakashi gave him an eye-smile, but for some reason Sasuke felt as though he should fear for his life.

With an eerie 'Good luck' from his sensei and teammates were gone.

Sasuke turned to Naru with an expected look, what he found was harsh cold blue eyes staring at him. She took him by the arm and body flickered to an empty training ground and threw him into the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke glared at her with his Sharingan blaring fiercely at her.

"Let me tell you this right now _Uchiha-sama,"_ she spat the words out with venom, "I do not care if you are from a clan, I do not care that everyone in your clan was murdered right in front of you by your brother. You have been brought up with the idea that your clan was the best and that no one could beat them."

Sasuke interrupted her, "Because they were."

She picked him up and punched him in the face with enough strength to send him flying. "You say they were the best and yet look where that got them, six feet under and only a memory of what the 'so called' clan was. You are not above anyone, I have met people that have been through a lot more than you but still treat others with respect and not like trash."

She now stood in front of him, "You think that people are here to serve you to become stronger and that others only pull you down. Well let me tell you this right now, you are dead wrong because there are people who will always be stronger than you. Without our bonds, the friends and family we have in our life then we would not be here right now. They pull us up when we are at our lowest. They are there for us when we need them the most. We are nothing without our precious people."

"You say that you want revenge, then let me ask you this, what are you going to do after you do get your revenge?" Sasuke looked away from her. "Revenge will not get your family back, revenge will not make you feel better. No once you get your revenge you know what will happen to you? You will be all alone wasting away with no one around. You. Would. Be. Alone." She emphasized her last words.

Sasuke didn't really know what to think with what she had told him. She doesn't know what she's talking about, with every word that she told him he was getting angrier. At her last sentence he lashed out at her. "And what would you know?!"

Naru knew this would happen and blocked every punch he threw at her. She knew she was getting to him with her words, and was making him think, before answering his question.

"You want to know, I was alone for all my life, and people hated me. I was alone, until I found friends that treated me like family, I had a happy life before it was all taken away from me one by one. Every person I ever knew was dead and killed in front of me. So don't come to me spouting shit that you are special or that because you are the last of your clan that everyone should obey every last whim of yours." She finally stopped blocking his attacks and began to hit back with some restraint.

"And let me tell you this, do you even know the reason behind your brother's betrayal?" She saw him falter at that question.

"Don't look at it one-sided, there is always more to the story than just what you have been told and what you know of." Sasuke was now lying on the ground panting from exhaustion and now thinking about what she had said.

He knew he hadn't been the best person to be around, and it sounded to him as though she wanted to have revenge too but didn't take it when she had the chance. He thought back to that night, he remembered that Itachi was crying, he knows that he did. He had ignored it thinking it was just some figment of his imagination.

Naru sat down next to him. "Look I already know that you starting to get attached to your Team and let me tell you this, that is a good thing. You say you don't want to be like your brother than don't be like him because the way you are right now you are going to end up just like him. Betraying everyone and leaving the village, and alone."

'She's right.' Sasuke's mind supplied, every word she had said was true. He felt something wet go down his face. When he lifted his arms to wipe it, he saw that he was crying.

Naru saw this and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke hadn't had someone hold him like this since the massacre had happened, that's when he broke down and just let it all out.

They stayed like that for the next 45 minutes, until Sasuke pulled away. He rubbed his eyes to dry them of any stray tears.

"Thanks." Was what made Naru smile as bright as the sun, Sasuke looked away blushing, not knowing why.

"Now then," Naru stood up and dusted off her pants, she held out a hand to him and he took it, "now that that's done, I can start to really train you." Sasuke smiled at that.

" **Great job with the boy, kit."** A deep voice interrupted making Naru jump.

"Shit Kurama, don't scare me like that!" Naru said out loud making Sasuke look at her weirdly.

She gave him a nervous smile, "Um, sorry Sasuke looks like we are going to have put out training on hold, a friend of mine just contacted me that he is here. So I'm going to go drop you off with Kakashi and steal Naruto away for the rest of the day."

Sasuke nodded, thanking Kami for whomever that had just saved him. His body was feeling numb from the beat down she had given him earlier and he didn't want to know what kind of training she had in store for him.

Naru took him by the arm and body flickered to where Team 7 would be at right about now. She had found them chasing that damn cat again. One day she will kill the damn thing for all the trouble she had caused them in the past.

Kakashi appeared right next to her, "What's wrong Naru, you weren't supposed to be back with him until the end of the day and unconscious."

"Well, he is awake now so I'm stealing Naruto for the rest of the day." She turned in the direction where Naruto was coming out of the bushes with the cat in his arms. "Ah, perfect timing Naruto, you are coming with me now we have work to do."

Naru quickly took the cat from his arms and gave it to Sasuke and left with Naruto in a yellow flash.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi while trying to prevent the cat from scratching his face, "Sensei, Naruto's sister is weird and scary."

Kakashi sweat dropped from the sentence, but he noticed that he looked better, like something had been taken off his shoulders. "Well, Sasuke-chan don't let her hear that or you will regret it. Now then let's get that cat back to the Hokage's office, come on Sakura." He called back to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Naruto and Naru, they appeared in the Hokage's office quickly saying that it was time and she was taking him outside the village for the day, not waiting for a reply Naruto had found himself at the gates. With how fast they had been going Naruto felt sick.

"Ah, hey you two, I'm heading out for the day with Naruto for some training." Without waiting for their reply she took Naruto and dragged him out of the village.

"Alright there is an open field about 12 miles out in that direction, so it will take us a good 20 minutes to get there, come on you already know the tree climbing exercise this is just like it, except you use it to stick to the trees while jumping to tree to tree. Now come on." Naru jumped into the trees with Naruto following close behind.

"Hey Naru, what exactly are we going to be doing?" Naruto wanted to know if it had something to do with the fox.

"Oh were training with the fox's chakra right now, since your body was first introduced to it when you were at the bridge but now you need to get your body to build up some resistance to his chakra since his chakra right now would be like poison in your body." Naru explained, she saw the hesitant look on his face.

"Don't worry we won't start out with that just yet, first we are going to talk to him and you are going to know the full story of what I haven't told to everybody, except Kakashi he knows a bit and I'm planning to tell Shikaku about what happens during the exams."

"Alright." It did make him feel a bit better, but not by much he has had her training before and it was pure torture, he still had some bruises on him to prove it.

They arrived to the field and Naru set off to put out seals around the field so they wouldn't be interrupted and no one would be able to get in.

She sat down in the middle of the field and told him to sit across from her. She held out her hand in a fist, and Naruto just looked at her clueless.

She signed, "Bump my fist, and trust me on this."

Naruto did she did and when their fists bumped Naruto found himself in a dark sewer, with a large red cage in front of him. He looked to the side to see Naru there and on the other side of her a free, Kyuubi. He felt some fear built up inside him when Naru gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry the plushy right next to me is harmless." The said fox gave her a playful glare.

" **And if you call me plushy again you might find yourself eaten brat."** Kurama saw that she gave him an innocent looked and scoffed at it.

" **Why are you here?"** A voice from behind the red bars.

Red chakra began to swirl around them, until it was pulled into the cage where a large figure was outlined with the red chakra a large figure and red eyes looked to them.

The inside of the cage lite up and you could see an angry, reddish orange, fox looking at them.

"Oh, what a wonderful entrance, Kurama, much better than my own Kurama's. No offence but you did try to eat me the first time around." She said looking to the one in the cage before looking at her Kurama. "Damn that's confusing, I'm just going to call you Kyuubi since you haven't told us your name here, and mine is going to be Kurama."

"No that you have decided to show yourself we have a lot to discuss." Naru's voice turned serious.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at her, **"And what do I have to discuss with a furless creature like you?"**

"Well Kyuu-chan first things first you need to let go of your hate, and you need to be friends or at least be a bit nicer." Naru looked around the mindscape with some distaste.

"Alright, I'm not going to be talking you two in this place," she closed her eyes and they suddenly found themselves in an open field with a forest not too far from them, Kyuubi was also no longer in a cage but wearing a collar with 'seal' on it.

"Ah, so much better." Naru sat down right next to Kurama who decided to lay down in the grass. "Now Kyuubi, Kurama is going to transfer some of his memories to you so you could see what happens and you can decide whether or not you want to help us out. Naruto you're going to be seeing my memories while they are doing that." Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi on the other hand didn't seem to be on the same page, and got into a stance to attack them. Kurama stood up and face his counterpart.

" **Enough, you should know that even if you try to attack him the seal will hold you back."** Kurama saw the other calm down a bit. **"We came here to help, and trust me in the long run it's better to stick with the idiot kit, or else they will just annoy you until you like them."**

"Hey, it's not like you weren't annoying in the beginning either." Naru pouted as she saw the fox stuck out its tongue at her and then turned back to his counterpart.

" **Fine I will listen. Let's get this over with and then you will have my decision."** Kyuubi stated still looking skeptical at the two.

"Alright then we should get started ourselves too uh, Naruto?" Naru looked over to Naruto who was silent at the entire conversation.

Naruto nodded and followed Naru as a door appeared and went through.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
